


[Fanvid] People You Know

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon, Canon-Typical Violence (minor mention), Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Loneliness, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Miranda-centric fanvid.Audio: People You Know - Selena Gomez.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow & Richard Guthrie, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 1
Collections: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1





	[Fanvid] People You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn`t plan to make it, but this song literalling was jumping on me, and it was so fit Miranda`s relationship with Flint in main canon time... So I couldn`t help, but made this video. It was sad process in some way, to rewatch these "there is no life here" moments was almost phisically hurtful. A result is Miranda-centric. Also there are some scenes with her and Richard, I have soft spot for them. They were nice together, despite his motivation in s1, and given that Miranda`s relationship with Flint became very unhealthy in canon timeline (they were nice in flashback although), scenes with Miranda and other characters are joy. I wish she had more different interactions with other character, especiallly with men. I mean, Miranda is heterosexual af, she likes men. She definitely would find Nassau pirates are very sexy, lol. Some of them, at least. Maybe, Vane or Jack...


End file.
